


Loki's Maid

by PrincessMayhem



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And I Think You Do, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, If that's ok with her, Large Breasts, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Maids, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, She's a maid, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, if you know what i mean, more tags as we go, not a maiden, very mutual attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMayhem/pseuds/PrincessMayhem
Summary: A sexy maid catches Loki's attention, and she is very willing to give him the personal service (and kinky mischief) he desires.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. A Maid, Not a Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> For those who like a little (and I mean very little) context: This is post-movies. Mostly cannon universe, except Thanos didn't kill Loki, or Loki un-fucked his timeline with the Tesseract. *shrug*

I was a maid in the palace of New Asgard. Dusting shelves in a random parlor, I let my thoughts drift back to the night before. My hips began to sway in time with remembered music.

I was from a family of palace servants. Surviving Asgard’s destruction, we now lived in the new colony built for us by Stark Industries. The Asgardian staff was supplemented by human workers, who thought even Asgardian servants were gods and goddesses. I was high ranking among the servants and survivors, and so I was bought drinks by boys, offered wardrobe compliments by girls, and sexual advances from both.

Luckily I liked both, which increased my chances of getting personal with a beautiful person or two anytime I wished. Because not only did I have high status, but I was told that I was beautiful. Not to sound arrogant, but I could see what they meant. 

I have auburn hair, a curvy figure for a servant, and a well sculpted face. 

As I dusted shelves in one of the palace's many parlors, I considered my figure. I remembered the touch of the young couple last night. He was lean and she was plump. They both agreed that I was the best of both worlds. My limbs at tone, but a little rounded. When I look in a full length mirror, I can see the top four muscles of my abdomen, but around my belly button, I’m soft. I don’t have a thigh gap. My thick thighs touch right under my sex. My bottom sports the roundness of the muscle beneath, but the exterior is just soft, well shaped pudding. 

I stood out at the party in my well tailored but simple black dress, and went home with a very hot couple, who enjoyed the sort of play I was in to. Namely, the attention paid to me. I was the new plaything. They worshipped my body.

I felt eyes on me before I turned around. Like the rainbow blast of Bifrost, the dark haired Prince had me locked in his sight. I slowed my dance, my hips stopped swaying. Then I let my training kick in.

“Your highness,” I said with the formal bow, which had been drilled into my head by my royal servant training. He stood still, smirking. “Is there something I can do for you?” I wasn’t used to being noticed by Them, but I was trained for it. I straightened and smoothed my knee length, black and white apron, skirt, and petticoat. It was unnecessarily fancy, in most servants’ opinion, but we had to be royalty ready. 

His eyes snapped up from my bodice to my green eyes. I thought his eyes looked like a stormy sky. “I was just trying to hear what music made you sway like that,” he said. Had he always sounded like that? His voice affected me unexpectedly. He had never spoken directly to me, I only ever heard him across a room. Of course I noticed him, the gorgeous man that he was, but he had no reason to notice me. 

“I heard it at a party last night,” I said.

“You may continue,” he said, smirking.

“Thank you, your highness,” I smiled. I turned around to the bookshelf I was working on with a rag and cleaner. I wiped the top of a statue, replaced it, moved on to a shelf below with only books, no knick knacks, when the Prince spoke up behind me.

“And do not stop moving to your music,” he said.

I smiled to myself. So the Prince liked watching me? He was known for mischief, and for a string of happy lovers. I picked up the rhythm of my hips again, and continued my duties.

When the bottom shelf was dusted, and Prince Loki had his eyeful of my thighs as much as my uniform permitted, I felt him leave before I turned around. Like the warmth of his attention was something I could feel on my skin, then missed in his absence. I stood straight, turned around, and sighed. I hoped I would see him again. 

I volunteered for the night shift, when the common areas were to be cleaned. I heard Prince Loki would stay up late and go between his room, the kitchen and the library. I happened to be in a hallway along that route, dusting paintings and mirrors, of course, two nights later. None other than the black haired Prince Himself stood inappropriately close to me as I finished polishing a wooden frame to perfection and turned to put my rag in the bucket on my cart.

“What is your name, girl?”

“Winter,” I answered.

“Lovely name, Winter,” he purred, slithering slightly closer, now only inches from my chest. “You know you are beautiful, do you not? The way you confidently move your sweet little body…I can tell vanity when I see it.”

“If it pleases you, prince,” I said, noncommittal.

Loki cast his stormy eyes at my uniformed bodice, or rather the exposed tops of my breasts. “You fill out that uniform in all the right places,” he said. I smirked back at him when he sought my reaction. He made the final move needed to press his hips against my belly. My breasts pressed against his green linen tunic, which was bedroom attire. Through his thin clothes, I could see and feel the god's hard, pale body. 

I could not slow my breathing. My breasts swelled between us. I felt his cock distinctly against the flat part of my abdomen. My body was betraying me, but I gave nothing away with my expression.

“Ah, you can not hide your desires from me,” he said, smiling wider. For some reason, his smile made my resolve soften. He continued, “I want to see this uniform on my bed chamber floor. What do you say to that?”

That was not surprising at this point, so I still betrayed nothing. “If it pleases you, prince.” 

“Follow me then, if you choose,” he said. Loki sounded a bit unsure if I would do it, despite his confidence. I abandoned the cart and trotted behind Loki’s long strides, having to almost jog to keep up. Loki was over 6 feet tall, and I was less than 5 and a half feet tall. 

When we arrived at his bedchamber door, Loki pulled a key out of thin air, unlocked the door, and made the key vanish again. His magic had a green flash of light.

Once I was inside, he closed the heavy wooden door and bolted it. The sound made me jump, but I tried to play it off as a chill. Loki was standing right in front of me suddenly.

“Cold?” he asked casually. With a flick of his wrist in its direction, the fireplace to our left began to glow, then burn brightly. 

I smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Prince.” I walked to the blazing hearth and put my hands out to it. If this was a normal boy, I would strike up a conversation about the magick he just displayed. I decided to stay in palace decorum mode and not speak until spoken to.

“Since I have invited you to my room and my hearth, I would think you could be permitted to be more familiar,” he said. 

“I do not wish to argue, my Prince, but this is just a distraction, is it not? How many women have you invited in here?”

“Countless,” he replied with a lascivious grin.

“Yet when they leave, it is back to formal address.”

“Yes,” he said, one black eyebrow raised.

“I do not wish to fool myself,” I said flatly, raising my chin and meeting his gaze. Those intense, stormy eyes made my heart speed up again. 

“What if I order you to call me Loki?”

“I will do as you command, Prince. But this confuses me. Am I here as a maid or as…something more familiar?”

“I…you are…” his brows knit together. “You are a most maddening creature.”

“If it pleases you, my Prince,” I replied with a smile. He was distracted by my mouth. His eyes wandered further down. These women's uniforms were unnecessarily fancy, and needlessly low cut in the bodice. For my uniform to fit my waist, I wore a size that was tight in the bodice. My breasts looked like they might pop out of my top at any given moment. Honestly, I could have a bigger size uniform tailored, but I liked the attention. 

“I could punish you for that impertinent grin,” he said.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and managed, “If it pleases you, my Prince.” My body was betraying me again, and of course Loki noticed. My heart and lungs could not function properly as I thought of the punishment I hoped for. I had goosebumps, though I was completely warmed by the fire.

“Ah yes, that might be just what you require. Do you remember what I said I wanted? What are you waiting for? I thought the palace servants prided themselves on their attentiveness.” 

I reached behind my back and undid the lacing of the top of my bodice, then peeled the tight fabric down, letting my breasts bounce free and exposing my waist. I tossed the undone garment to the floor, fulfilling his order. I undid the buttons of my skirt and shimmied it down over my hips. I stepped out of the circle of fabric and slid it over to where my bodice landed on the floor at Loki’s feet. 

Once I was in only my modest black panties, I placed my hands at the small of my back, which was the stance a servant took when awaiting a command.

Loki hummed in approval, almost a growl. I felt like prey in the sights of a predator. My instincts told me to flee, but I knew I would not get a second chance if I spurned him now. After a long moment of silence, Loki spoke one word.

“Kneel,” he said. I obeyed, eyes down, hands still clasped behind my back. “Good girl,” he purred. I felt my panties dampen with my arousal. He was standing in front of me, within reach. I didn’t raise my eyes to his face, but I could see his lower half, from his waist to his bare feet. He was now shirtless. “Look at me,” he commanded. 

I slowly raked my gaze from his calves, to his thighs, to the bulge in his black linen pants. I licked my lips, and the prince chuckled. His hands were clasped behind his back, displaying himself the same way I was. When clothed, the price looked fit, slender even. Now I could see what he was hiding beneath: a torso and chest chiseled to perfection. Dark hair shadowed around his small, pink nipples, then trailed down the ridges of his abdomen to the top of his pants, and further down. I lifted my gaze again, taking in the stretched muscles of his shoulders, the peaks of his triceps accentuated by his pose. Finally, I took in his lips, his cheek bones, the black wavy hair framing his pale face, and those stormy blue eyes. 

“I will inspect you now,” Loki said. I tried to control my expression, but when the prince stepped behind me and dropped to his knees, my eyes widened and my lips parted, betraying my now ragged breaths. “Will you allow me to touch you?”

Before I could think, the word “Yes” came out of my mouth.

Loki laid his hands gently on my waist and pulled me against him. My fingers made contact with his hard, flat belly, and my ass was pressed against his hips. I felt his cock against the back of my thigh. I relaxed into his embrace.

“Such a good girl,” Loki said, his mouth so close to my ear that I could feel his breath. I moaned and wiggled my hips against him. “Little minx,” he growled, grabbing my hips and grinding into my thigh. 

He released me and moved back so that he could look at me. “Hold your hair up,” he commanded. He began with my arms, putting his hands gently, too gently on my triceps, and moving down to my neck and shoulders. “So lovely,” he whispered as he kissed the back of my neck. Another moan escaped me as my nipples hardened. His hands glided across my shoulder blades, around my ribs, then to the under sides of my breasts. He growled again, this time verging on a moan himself. He found my hardened nippels with his fingertips, pinching and squeezing. 

I had been trying to suppress my pleasure, and Loki must have known because he whispered, “You do not have to be quiet, Winter. Let me hear you.” The milking motion of his hands intensified, making me whimper. The moisture from my sex soaked through my panties, and the prince felt it against his thigh. “Oh you are exquisite,” he growled. He removed his hands from me, and I saw a green flash in the corner of my eyes. He pulled my panties away from my hip on one side. I heard a blade move through fabric and tensed. Loki repeated this on the other side. I felt the air against my skin as my sliced panties fell to the carpeted floor beneath me. There was another green flash, then his hands were back on my hips. I relaxed again.

The prince hummed as he inspected the newly exposed skin. I knew what he was looking at. “It seems I am not the only one to explore your body, hmm? These are finger marks from where someone, a male, has gripped these lushious hips to the point of bruising your soft flesh. Is that right?” I answered in the affirmative. “Mmmhmm. And are you marked anywhere else?” 

When I affirmed that as well, he told me to show him. I released my hair and spun around to face Loki, catching him off guard. I moved my hands to my thighs and spread my legs. He looked down to where I indicated a bite mark on my left inner thigh. 

“I see.” Loki said, contemplating. “This bite mark is small. From a female?” I nodded. “Did you get these marks from the same encounter? After the party the other night, I would guess by the coloration.” He looked in my eyes. 

“Yes, your highness, a couple took me to their bed.” Loki was seeing the short, curly hair between my legs for the first time. “Your highness?”

He snapped out of his reverie and looked in my eyes again. “Your highness, will you kiss me, please?” Loki blinked twice in surprise. But then he leaned down, cupped my face in his large hands, and kissed me with his open mouth. My lips parted, granting him access. Our tongues danced around each other, exploring, before we both started to deepen the kiss. We fought for dominance for only a moment before I relented, letting him take the lead. 

Loki broke the kiss and gave me a serious look. He growled again, and in one swift movement, he picked me up and flipped me around so I faced away from him on my knees again. “I wish to finish my inspection.” He put his hand on my hips again, and began trailing his hands too gently down my ass. Loki slapped me hard on the ass and I yipped in surprise, but I didn’t try to get away. He gave me a few more hard smacks, alternating cheeks, until he heard me let out a low moan.

“Such a good girl,” he soothed, gently stroking my stinging rear. Loki’s fingers began stroking my sex. “Soaking wet for me.” He flipped me around yet again. We were both on our knees, but he was so much taller than me, he still towered above me. His hand went back to my sex without him breaking eye contact. I shut my eyes and looked away, but he grabbed my chin and brought my face back up to meet his eyes. 

“No, no sweet little Winter,” he purred, smiling wickedly. “Eyes on me.” I obeyed him, locking my eyes with his as he parted my lower lips and stroked my naked sex. “Good girl,” he said again. This time, he could feel what those words did to me down there. “So you enjoy pain and praise, hmm? That is wonderful. Now I’m going to make you come, and I am going to watch you come undone.” 

Loki slid two fingers inside me, making fluid leak out onto his hand. He started curling his fingers inside me, hitting the perfect spot. I began shaking and making little moans with every flex of his fingers. His thumb rubbed my clit for only a few seconds before I clenched his digits with my inner walls and came with another gush of fluid on his hand.

“Did you…” he began, not stopping his work between my legs, “Did you already come, my little slut?” His words and fingers made me come again, this time releasing even more fluid. “And again? Oh-ho my, my, my little maid, we are going to have such fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Loki POV

Sometimes, Loki was reminded that it was good to be a prince. The gorgeous maid that was coming over and over again on his hand was such a reminder.

Had he not been a prince, she likely would have given herself, her body anyway, to him with a bit of charm laid on. She was no stranger to pleasure, or seduction, and Loki knew the effect he could have with a little effort on his part. But plucking this little Asgardian goddess from the hallway of his own home was just too easy. 

He lied to his little maid when he said, “Countless” servants had come to his bedchamber. In this new palace on Midgard, the real number of the room’s short two year history was six. Every few months, Loki would find himself touch starved enough to invite a maid, legal secretary, or page to his bed. No one had interested him, not beyond physical attraction anyway. That might have been part of his criteria, if he really thought about it. He tried not to. 

His focus these last two years had been getting New Asgard on its feet, so to speak. Neither he, nor Thor, who was king in name only, really wanted to be the King of their people. Loki and Thor convinced the newly convened council to transition into democracy. It was good work, engaging enough for his mind, but it was boring. There were days between meetings sometimes, leaving Loki craving action. Craving mischief. 

This woman was captivating him. She was unpredictable enough to be interesting, so far. But the way she melted at his every touch, the way his voice made her shiver, he knew she would submit to him. He would have her in every way. His plan to take it slow was being thwarted by how she was able to come within seconds. As he fingered her through her third orgasm, he couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of tasting her. He removed his fingers so he could taste her core. She came again as he flicked his tongue against her swollen clit.

“Your highness! So good!” she panted, no longer keeping quiet. It wasn’t enough for him, though. 

“Say my name,” he said between licks.

“Loki!”

He inserted three fingers in her tight little pussy, feeling it stretch and make even more sweet honey for him. “Louder. Say my name.”

She screamed his name that time. Her moans became near hysterical as he forced yet another orgasm out of her. 

He withdrew his mouth and his hands from her overstimulated cunt. He removed his linen sleeping pants, noting the wet spot she left on his thigh. She lay on the floor, panting and whimpering still. Loki knelt next to her, watching her struggle to gain any sense, and he stroked his cock violently. He couldn’t remember being so bloody aroused. 

Winter’s eyes began to focus on his hand and what he was doing. She gathered her strength, it seemed, and got up on her hands and knees in front of him.

“Please, Loki,” she said, voice hoarse from screaming, “let me taste you too.”

He stopped stroking, letting her do as she wished. She moaned as she took the tip of his cock between her soft, full lips. Inch by inch she crammed his painfully swollen member into her mouth. Loki could have come then, from just the sight of her lovely little mouth around his cock, and the smoldering look she gave him as she struggled to fit more of him in. He held off by some miracle for a few minutes, but at last she sucked him dry.

She released his spent cock from her mouth with a wet pop and a gulp. Winter had a dreamy expression as she leaned back on her heels and wobbled a bit. Loki wrapped her in his arms and laid down on the floor, holding her to his chest. Winter snuggled against him, catching her breath. They rested for a long while, though neither slept. 

Eventually, Loki stroked her cheek and said, “Time to clean up.” He picked her up and carried her to his bathroom. Loki set her on her feet next to the sink, indicating a bottle of mouthwash in the cabinet above. She gratefully used it while Loki filled the tub. When he looked back, she was watching him in the mirror. Winter turned around and raked her gaze up his body, just like she had earlier. Loki was hard again. Something about this beautiful creature’s lust was driving Loki to adolescent levels of sexual drive. Eyes locked with hers, he picked her up and put her in the warm bath. 

He wanted to get in with her, wanted to bury his cock inside her hot little sheath. Loki wanted to know how many times he could make her come without stopping. How long would it take before her mind or her body broke from the unrelenting…

This is why he did not get in the bath with her. Loki was dangerously attracted to this woman, and it worried him. He gave her a sponge, showed her the soap, shampoo, and towels. He retrieved her uniform, dutifully placed on his bedchamber floor, as he initially asked. What if she were doing this out of perceived obligation? What if he didn’t get more time with her? What if he saw her with one of her other lovers? He realized he was fisting the fabric of Winter’s uniform at these thoughts. Loki needed to get a grip on himself. Didn’t he? 

Dazed, he brought her uniform to the bathroom. She popped her head up from the water, having rinsed her hair already. Winter stood and toweled herself off under Loki’s watchful eyes. He spoke as she dried off her legs outside the tub. 

“I want to see you again.”

“You may see me anytime you wish, your highness.”

“No. No, not like that. Do you want to see me again?”

Winter studied the look on his face for an intense moment. “Yes, Loki. I would very much like to see you again.”

He let out a relieved breath before he could stop it. Oh well, he thought, let her know. Once she was (safely) in her uniform again, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She melted into him again. He took her by the hand back into the bedchamber. 

“I want you to clean these yourself,” he said, handing her his black linen pants. Loki grabbed her by the ass and held her against him when she reached for the garment. “Do it first thing when you wake up. You will be excused from your regular duty.” He switched to his intimate voice, which he knew now did delightful things to his little maid. “I want you to clean where you nearly came on my thigh from my slightest attention. Think about how after I sliced off your panties, I made you come again and again. And Winter, I haven’t even fucked you yet.”

She moaned and tried to grind against his leg, but he dodged her. “When you have cleaned these, go to the kitchen and pick up our breakfast.” He hesitated to add his next instruction, but he didn’t want to risk any...incidents. “My dear, I respect that you are a beautiful woman who owns her...considerable...sexual power. However, I want to keep you...in my service...and I…I want you to be for me only while you are.”

He couldn’t believe he had actually stammered. 

She smiled brilliantly up at his worried face. “Yes, Loki. I agree. I want to...devote myself to you, completely.” 

He kissed her until he thought his cock would betray him and ruin the clean pants he just pulled on. Which reminded him:

“One more request, then you must go. I know your night shift would be over by now and you should be resting.” She nodded, encouraging him. His hand roamed beneath her skirt again. “Do not wear panties unless I give you permission to do so.” 

Winter leaned into him further to place her head on his chest. “As you wish, Loki. Thank you.”   
She pulled away from him and left before either of them could change their minds. After her footfalls faded, Loki sat on his bed and stroked himself roughly to another release before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Loki

Loki’s eyes snapped open. “Friday, time,” he barked. 

“7:30 a.m.” Friday replied. 

He had only slept a few hours, but that was sufficient. Loki swung his long legs over the edge of his king sized bed. His eyes went to the spot on the floor near the fireplace where Winter had tossed her uniform. She would be back sometime this morning. His cock sprung to life. With a sigh, he went to the bathroom to shower. 

Loki’s mind was writhing like a bag of cats. Why was his heart hammering in his chest at the thought of the maid’s return? Images from hours before flashed through his mind. Once he was clean, his cock remained annoyingly hard. He had to take care of himself before he could get into his pants, he reckoned. He indulged in thoughts of her soft skin, her large breasts that overflowed his long fingers, her perfect little mouth on him. With a groan of relief, he finished, rinsed off, and turned off the water. 

He regarded himself in the mirror with the towel wrapped around his waist. Loki had a few scars on his chest, sides and back. Much worse were his internal scars. Winter liked his outward appearance, that was plain enough. What would she really think once she got to know him?

Damn it, Loki cursed internally. Why was he even thinking about giving her the chance to know him? He knew, though. He wanted to get to know her. 

A thought struck him that set his heart racing again. A spell! Perhaps she was a witch with an agenda. Perhaps she was a spy, or worse, an assassin. 

Loki waived his hand and in a green flash he was dried and dressed in his simplest leathers of black and green. His boots thudded purposefully toward the ornate mirror in his walk-in closet. Setting his intention to see all magick around and upon him in the mirror, he touched the thick gold frame.

His Jotun form shone behind him like a green hologram, taller than Asgardian Loki, standing behind him in the mirror. Nothing else, though. Bloody Hel. 

Loki sat down at his desk, which sprung to artificial life with holographic screens. It would have looked like chaos to anyone but Loki, who sat down and started gliding his fingers around, navigating multiple tasks simultaneously. He messaged the head of housekeeping about Winter’s absence, and the kitchen about their breakfast. He wrote a quick message to Banner that he would not be by the lab today as planned. There were no governmental meetings for two more days. 

When he finished, he crossed his arms over his chest. He needed to think of a plan to find out as quickly as possible if she was anything but what she seemed. She seemed young, playful, and up for his brand of mischief. No rational thoughts would come through the barrage of filthy fantasies that clouded his mind.

Loki went to the training floor for some exercise. Focus the body on something besides her, and perhaps the mind will clear, he reasoned. When offered a sparring partner by the gym’s front desk, he declined and headed for the holographic training room. Loki felt tight as a bowstring, and the last thing he needed was to snap on some innocent person. He went full force on a room full of artificial opponents for an hour before he finally decided what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The application process to be in a relationship with Loki would have to be dramatic. This story was supposed to be basic, but here we are.

Chapter 4  
Winter

I woke up and instantly remembered what happened the night before. Leaping out of bed, I grabbed my bathroom kit, a fresh uniform, and left my room for the shower down the hall. Once inside with the door locked, I stripped off my thin nightgown and turned on the water. I looked in the mirror and giggled. My hair was severely tousled from my adventure in Prince Loki’s bedroom. 

Reality kicked in. My cart wasn’t where I abandoned it last night when I went to retrieve it in the pre-dawn hours. I didn’t finish cleaning the hallway. Was I supposed to keep my tryst with Loki a secret? He hadn’t given that command before I left, but I decided I would keep silent about it for now anyway. Surely I would get away with a reprimand at worst. Totally worth it.

I remembered his other commands as I entered the warm water. Or were they requests? No matter, I thought. I would happily obey either from him. I’d never wear panties again if that’s what he wanted. Rehearsing what I would tell everyone I had to deal with until I returned to his rooms, I washed my hair and everything, shaving where needed. I realized I had no idea what time it was.

When I stepped out of the shower, I wrapped the towel around my torso, and addressed the palace’s AI. “Friday, what time is it?”

“10:30 a.m.” Friday stated.

Wincing at the lateness of the morning, I asked, “Are there any messages for me?”

“Yes, Winter. You have three messages.” A blue holographic screen popped up between me and the steamy mirror.

The first was the night manager letting me know my cart had been returned by another maid, and that I should report to her office immediately. Yikes.

The second was a message from an admirer from the kitchen staff. He was sexy enough to have gotten my direct message address, but I chuckled at his poor timing. Sorry. Not sorry. 

The third message was from the night manager again. She apologized for assuming my negligence, she had not known until later in the morning that Prince Loki required my services last night. Attached was a copy of the note she received from his highness. 

“I required Winter’s services last night, so I am responsible for any duties left unperformed during her shift. She is not to be reprimanded. I have given her further tasks to complete, and so she must be excused from her regular duties until further notice.” 

Signed with his title, signature, and seal, it left no room for argument. 

Until further notice. Not just through the breakfast and laundering task this morning. I giggled again. I closed the holographic screen by swiping my hand through the steamy air. I put on a bit of eyeliner and powder, dried my hair. I pulled on the fresh uniform I brought with me, with no panties. When the air outside the bathroom hit my legs and my unclothed behind under my uniform’s skirt, I felt naked. I swallowed hard and gathered my courage. 

My family were out and about their respective duties, except my mother, who was home on an early lunch break. I grabbed the juice out of the refrigerator, my morning birth control pill and vitamins, and sat down at the kitchen counter with a glass. 

“You are going to be in so much trouble for not returning your cart last night, young lady,” she said, putting her lunch dishes in the sink. “What mischief were you doing?”

I nearly choked on my juice. The GOD of Mischief, that’s WHO I was doing, mother!

“You must not have heard, I was excused from my duties.” She asked why, but I evaded her questions by saying I had a matter to attend. Mother was offended by my flippant attitude, but I could not have cared less. Mother didn’t miss her chance to scowl at how my uniform fit, and mutter something about it under her breath, but so I could still hear, “Makes you look like a slut.”

I pretended not to hear, because I didn’t care. Neither did she, really. Mother was simply used to being competitive with other women. Those frown lines on her face were motivation for me to smile as much as I could; to take as much joy from life as I could, so I didn’t end up like her. I might have been grateful to her for this, if I wasn’t so bitter about her indifference toward me, her youngest child. 

I went back to my room, put Loki’s pants in my messenger bag, and headed off to the palace laundry room, closer to the Prince’s chamber. These were royal pants, after all, so I had every right to be there. I smiled at their frowning faces as I elbowed my way to the hand-wash tub. 

Loki’s next command was that I think of last night as I did this. I remembered his hands, his mouth, his voice, and the attentiveness he gave to my inspection. Those stormy, blue eyes, watching me so intently, like I was the only other being in the universe. His eyes that seemed to hold concern that I did not truly want him, as if that was possible. I thought of touching his handsome face, exploring its beautiful architecture. I imagined kissing the creases around his eyes as he smiled, the only physical evidence of the difference in our ages.

Did Loki guess my age? Even if those keen eyes of his had not guessed, he could look up my personnel file if he could find my supervisor and message her. Loki messaged my supervisor! I thought with a giddy smile. He cared enough to think about the practical implications of taking me away from my duties. When was the last time I felt like someone cared enough to go out of their way for me? 

Wetness on my inner thigh alerted me that I was doing too good a job at thinking about Loki. I tried to keep myself together, but the thought of returning to his room, to his embrace, made my hands shake with anticipation as I put the clean pants in an electric dryer, set on low heat. For what seemed like forever, I waited, standing in front of the glass window of the dryer as if hypnotized. Eventually, I had to stand with my thighs tight together to keep my arousal from dripping down. 

The pants were clean and dry and on a hanger dangling from the cart I pushed away from the kitchen. The kitchen staff had expected my late arrival and received Loki’s order for two breakfasts. They had no idea the second covered plate was for me. 

Our breakfast, he had said. I barely felt my feet touch the floor as I rode the elevator to Loki’s floor and walked down the hallway to his rooms. 

The heavy wooden door swung open before I knocked, and a smirking Loki stepped aside and gestured for me to enter. 

I rolled the cart past him, feeling his eyes on me. I reached for the hanger on the side of the cart, but Loki spun me around into his arms. I rested my hands on his chest, and he held me against him with his arms around my waist. He was dressed in leather armor, though not the full royal regalia. Loki’s clean scent mixed with the leather was intoxicating. 

“Good morning, Winter. I see two commands have been followed. Have you been a good girl?”

“Yes, Loki,” I squeaked. His voice was like liquid velvet.

“Let’s see,” he purred. One of his hands traveled from my knee, up my thigh. I squeezed my eyes shut, but he corrected me. “Ah-ah, eyes on me.” When his hand reached the apex of my thigh, Loki growled, finding no panties there. “Mmm, very good.” His fingers curled, stroking the moist curls of my mound. “Is this for me? Have you been thinking of me this morning, Winter?”

“Yes, Loki,” I moaned. He kissed me hard, claiming my mouth with his. 

I was breathless when he broke the kiss and ran his index finger along my jaw. “Hungry?” he asked.

“Starving,” I said with a sigh. He chuckled and released me. Pushing the breakfast cart himself, he led me to the breakfast nook in his kitchenette. 

I reached for the plates, but Loki said, “No, sit. Allow me.” Awkwardly, I sat at the table and folded my hands in my lap, not knowing what to do. “We are going to chat while we have our breakfast, Winter. I want you to be completely honest with me when you speak. Do not worry about decorum, or offending me with your honest responses. Do you understand?” I nodded, and he sat opposite me with his own plate. He poured coffee from a white carafe into the two empty cups from the tray on the cream colored tile tabletop. 

“How do you take it?” he asked, lifting the lid to the ceramic sugar bowl and a spoon.

“Black,” I replied.

He slid my cup over to me, and proceeded to put way too much sugar into his cup, in my opinion. I wasn’t exaggerating my actual hunger, so I started eating the eggs and toast in front of me. Loki stirred his coffee and took a few sips before speaking again. 

“How old are you, Winter?”

“Twenty-two.”

“Hundred? Oh. I assumed you were-”

“Years. Twenty-two years old.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “I see.” He regained control of his expression.

“Is that a problem?” I asked, fighting to sound casual and not panic at his reaction.

“No…” he said, thinking about his next words carefully. “That explains why I have not noticed you in the past. You were too young to get my attention.” Loki sighed as if this was a relief. “No, you are obviously a grown woman, my sweet.” He gave me a lascivious grin. “And you know how old I am, approximately?”

I nodded since my mouth was full. Indeed, I was a grown woman, but my two decades were a blink compared to Loki’s millenia. 

We ate in silence for a few minutes. I was enjoying my breakfast, and the view. Loki was a fastidious and neat eater. He glanced up at me and smiled, catching me staring. I looked down at my nearly empty plate. Since when could I find the way someone ate attractive? I wiped my hands and my mouth on a crisp cloth napkin and cleared my throat. 

“May I use your restroom?” I asked.

“Of course. You know the way,” he reached for his napkin and winked at me. I didn’t have to glance back to know he was watching me walk away. 

... 

When Winter came out of the bathroom, Loki was leaning against the island that separated the kitchenette and the living room. She noticed the bottle of wine on the counter behind him. He beckoned her to him with a wiggle of his index finger. When she was within reach, he pulled her against him.

“Winter,” he began, cupping her face in one large hand. “I do feel like you are being honest with me. I want to trust you. But you have to understand my position. Can you tell the effect you are having on me?”

His erection was growing against her belly. “Mmmhmm,” she hummed.

“Not just that, my sweet. I want to be honest with you.” Loki released her, but she stayed close to him, absently running her hands on his torso while he spoke. Gods, she was distracting. “I lied to you when I said countless lovers had come to this chamber with me. It has been very few, actually. I have to be careful. So I have had a few one night stands, but that is all.” He waited for her to comment, but she just nodded, waiting for him to continue. 

“I think I want more than that with you, Winter. Would you like more than just one night with me?” 

“Yes, Loki, of course! I don’t understand why you are unsure of my desire,” she said.

“Because I have been hurt, my sweet. I have been hurt badly.”

She hugged him as tightly as she could. Loki felt his heart melt. 

“I want to give you the chance to break down my walls, lovely girl. Will you trust me enough to test you?” Loki’s face was pleading, though his voice was steady.

“Yes, please. If there is something I can do to win your trust, I will do it,” she said with a brave smile. 

“Good girl,” Loki said, kissing her forehead. “I want you to drink a truth serum and let me ask you some questions.”

Winter gave him a puzzled look. “You don’t think I’m being truthful? About what? You’ve hardly asked me anything yet.”

“I do not doubt the truth of your words. But I can tell you are still holding back because that’s what you have been conditioned to do. This will ensure you answer me, completely. You may even uncover truths you didn't know about yourself. What do you say? Now is the time to back out.”

Her brows furrowed adorably, Loki thought. “You keep giving me chances to back out, and I keep telling you, I want to be with you. Yes, I will take your potion and answer your questions, Loki.” She sat back down at the breakfast table, waiting for his next move. 

Loki uncorked the bottle, brought it and two glasses to the table. He filled both, then in a flash of green, produced a small glass vile of pink liquid that shimmered in the sunlit room. 

After he emptied the entire contents of the vile into only one glass and handed it to Winter, she asked, “You’re not having it too? That’s hardly fair.”

“Listen little one, you are not ready for me to dump my purse out. Not yet, anyway,” he replied with a wink. Winter shrugged and nodded, because he was probably right. “Drink up. The whole glass, quick as you can.” He sipped his unspiked wine.

Winter managed to get the whole glass down in about two minutes. Loki in the meantime had quit his chair to kneel on the floor. He pulled her chair away from the table and moved between her legs. When she set the empty glass down with a clink, Loki cupped her face and pulled her into a long kiss. He put his hands on the sides of her chair to prevent them from wandering the distracting little body before him. 

He pulled away with a nibble of her plump bottom lip. “How do you feel?” he asked. His grin said that he already knew.  
Her eyes were wide and wandering. “I feel...like I’m very drunk from one glass of wine. What is that stuff?’”

“It’s a human drug that I enchanted to work on an Asgardian.” He withdrew from her and took up his chair again. His legs were spread wide. His arms crossed, expression thoughtful. 

“You look so fucking hot,” Winter offered.

Loki laughed and rubbed his chin. “Thank you, so do you. Is that what you like about me? The way I look?”

“Well, that’s high on the list of things I like about you.” Loki raised his eyebrows. She answered his unasked question. “Your looks are what made me want you in the first place. But...the way you talk, that voice you wield like a weapon...the things you say...you turn me on, sure, but...I can feel my heart pound. You make me dizzy,” she broke into giggles. He waited for her to continue, if that’s what she wanted. “And the way you look at me. You’re so attentive. Like you really care how I feel, and if you are giving me pleasure.”

“Of course. Is that not how your other lovers look at you?”

“No. Once they’ve won me, they play with me like a toy and put me back on the shelf without looking back. They chase their release, then leave.” 

Loki tried to compose himself and not hold her in his arms when she looked so sad. His muscles tensed with the effort of remaining seated. He had to get to the important questions.

“Not like you,” she continued. You’re interested in me, really interested, I can tell. It makes me soooo wet. You’re so fucking sexy.”

“So you’ve said. Have your other lovers not been sexy?”

“Well, yes but not like you. You are the only one...eww,” she stopped suddenly. Loki quirked an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. “You are the only person I have ever considered as hot as me. I am disgusted with myself for thinking that about the others.” 

“Very interesting,” Loki replied. “Do not be ashamed, sweet. I’m beginning to think I am indeed the only one worthy of you.” She wiggled in her chair under the intense look he gave her. 

“Come with me,” he said, turning on his heel and heading to his closet. Winter walked more slowly, feeling like she might stumble with the sudden movement.

Inside the closet, he placed her between himself and the mirror. Caging her in with one arm around her waist, he put his other hand on the mirror. His Jotun form shimmered behind him again. There was no magick around Winter, no enchantment that would easily explain the feelings this woman produced in Loki. 

Winter saw the Jotun in the mirror that was Loki’s true form. “Oooo is that your Jotun form?!” she asked, eyes twinkling. He nodded somberly. “He’s sexy, too,” she said, waggling her eyebrows comically. “Look at those markings…”

Loki allowed himself to laugh. This revelation had been weighing on his mind, too. He rolled his eyes at her silliness and scooped her up in his arms, making her squeal and giggle. He set her down in her seat at the table once more and sat across from her again. He was so close to just throwing her on his bed, but he was determined to see this interrogation through. 

“Where do you live?”

Winter gave her full address, adding, “It’s an apartment building for servants in the palace complex. I live with my parents.”

“Do you enjoy living with them?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“They don’t now, nor did they ever, give a shit about me.”

“Why do you think that?” Loki asked, slightly mortified.

“I am their youngest, and they stopped parenting me before I was even grown. My mother is bitterly jealous of my good looks, and my father acts like he’s disgusted by me.” 

That crumpled look of disappointment darkened her face again. Her bottom lip began to tremble. Loki decided to cut to the chase.

“Winter,” her head snapped up to attention. “Are you now, or have you ever been a spy?”

She blew through her lips, “Pffft, no!” she laughed. “I am a palace maid! If anyone breathed a word about espionage to me, I would turn them in to the guards immediately. That is how we are trained practically from birth.”

He tried to remain unphased by her comical answer. “Are you now, or have you ever been an assassin?” he asked, deadpan. 

Her face sobered. “No. I am not an assassin. I’ve only ever murdered spiders.” 

He let himself smile indulgently at that answer. Just one more big question, and then he would have his little maid.

“If New Asgard was a democracy, and I was an honorary figurehead only with no solid political power...would you still want me?”

“Wow...is that happening for real? I heard that’s what you have been up to. Listen, the way you make me feel is not politically motivated. You’re so fucking sexy,” she slurred, pressing her thighs together. “Have you heard of the human children’s author...wassis...Doctor Suess! That’s it. I would want you in a box, I would want you, you’re a fox. I would want you here, and there. I would want you anywhere. I don’t give a shit about political power, Loki. Looo-kiii...still feels strange calling you that.”

“What do you want to call me?” He was getting ready to pounce on her, his grin widening. The most important questions were answered to his satisfaction. He would have here, there and anywhere, indeed. 

She was fighting herself for the first time since taking the truth serum. Her lips practically being chewed off by her effort not to say what she was thinking.

“Oh no. You cannot resist now, sweet.” Loki was practically foaming at the mouth. He stood with slow, deliberate movements. He stood over her and looked down, seeing the tops of her breasts heaving.

“I want to call you Master, or…” Winter bit her lip, tears welling in her mossy green eyes. 

Loki lifted her chin with one finger. When her eyes locked with his, he growled, “Say it.”

“Daddy!” she cried, as if holding it back made it overflow when released. 

The bowstring within Loki finally snapped. Snatching her up with one arm, he crossed the room with her in a few long, running strides. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Kneeling with her on the bed, he reached under her skirt to find her pussy soaking wet. Holding her on his hip with one arm, he freed his tortured cock from his tight leather pants. 

He impaled her on his cock, causing her to cry out in pleasure, but also relief. Loki was finally inside her. They locked eyes as Loki began thrusting violently into her soaking cunt. 

“You are mine. Mine! You hear me?” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she screamed, already on the verge of coming. 

“You must never be ashamed to call me Master. Never be ashamed to call me Daddy.” She moaned and clenched her inner walls around his cock. “That’s right babygirl. Come on Daddy’s big cock.” She came hard, bucking her hips with abandon. 

Loki saw her neck, long and pale and perfect, stretched out as she tipped her head back in her passion. He latched on to the thin cord of muscle between her neck and her shoulder, and sucked hard enough to bruise her.

Pounding into her with no restraint, he continued to tell her that she was his. “You are mine. I will tie you to this bed by day and fuck you raw every night. Mine, my Winter…”

After her fourth round of coming, Loki could take no more. He took her off of his cock and tossed her down on her back. Straddling her waist, he stroked himself to release, spurting on her chest, and belly, all over her uniform. 

“Marked and claimed by me,” Loki said with a wicked grin. He watched her for a moment as she caught her breath. He summoned a dagger to his hand with a green flash. She didn’t gasp or startle in the least, completely trusting of him. He sliced her bodice up the front, revealing her creamy breasts. He slit her skirt up the middle and tossed it to the floor. “I have stripped off your old life, little one. There’s no going back now. It is a new chapter for me as well.” Loki stripped his leather clothes off. 

When they were both naked, he laid down next to her and gathered her in his arms. She nodded off to sleep. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her auburn hair. “Mine,” he whispered, “As much as I am yours.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So smut, so fluff.

3.

Loki sat at the meeting table, trying not to drum his fingers and look angry. It was frustrating that he had to go over this again with the New Asgard Council. No, he and Thor would not take Asgardian tax money as a stipend. He and Thor would not continue to have veto power over the laws of New Asgard. This had all been gone over before, and would be final in less than a week when Thor returned and he and Loki signed the final papers. Asgard’s independence from monarchy was imminent. Loki and Thor’s independence from Asgard was imminent. 

This was not the only thing agitating Loki, and he knew it. His maid was waiting for him back in his rooms. After the long day yesterday of making the young woman overstimulated, then completely fulfilled, Loki reluctantly left her after breakfast together this morning. 

He wondered if she was asleep, or perhaps looking around his apartment. Loki instructed her not to leave, and he had no doubt she would obey. She was so willing to let him have her. 

Loki was rock hard under this meeting table, and he was trying, and failing, to keep himself together. She was waiting for him, with her beautiful eyes and her soft little body. 

She was so small compared to him, but her ample breasts and downright plump rear felt so pleasantly large in his hands. 

The way she had acquiesced to his feeding her breakfast made him hard. Everything about this damned woman made him hard. 

When he returned to his rooms, they would have lunch, then meet with the taylor that evening. Loki was dying to get her clothes. She said she would try on anything. 

“Enough!” Loki said, clenching his fists but deliberately not pounding them on the table. “Enough. We have gone over these things, and Thor and I will not change our minds. Now, the papers look final. I do not want to hear from anyone in this government until the signing ceremony on Sunday. I bid you all a good day.”

Loki stood, turned on his heel, and strutted out of the room without turning around as they bid him their hastey goodbyes. He walked that way the entire way back to his rooms. Soon enough, he wouldn’t be a Prince anymore, but he could still dismiss a room full of officials like one. 

People in the corridor of the governmental building waved or nodded in respect to the passing prince, but Loki paid them no mind. He was a god on a mission.

…

I was spread out on a chaise lounge in front of what must have been a 15 foot bookshelf. I had been trying to read a novel for at least the last hour. Anything to occupy my hands and maybe tear my thoughts away from Loki, though that seemed impossible. 

I had been going through various states of arousal in the 4 or so hours since Loki left for government business. At times the ache between my legs was only in the periphery of my thoughts, and other times my nipples were so stiff, and my clit so swollen that I had to clutch the sheets or a pillow or my robe to keep from stroking myself to a very easy release. I felt like I had gone mad. This must be what addicts going through withdrawal felt like. 

I heard the bolt on the front door of Loki’s apartment click open. My heart raced. I was wearing nothing beneath a green, gold, and white patterned silk robe. It better be Loki coming in.

It was, of course, and he looked a bit harried. His wide eyes searched out the large main room until his burning gaze landed on me, perked up on the chaise. 

“Winter,” he said in a low voice.

“Master,” I breathed out.

He crossed the room and straddled me where I lay before I could even react. Cupping my face in his large hand, he looked into my eyes with a softness that knocked what little breath I had out of me. 

“My sweet pet,” he said in a hush, “how are you?”

“I…” I wiggled my hips beneath him, and he pressed his body against mine so that our chests were touching. “I need you, Loki. I don’t know if there is something wrong with me…” He smirked down at me, as if he knew what I was going to say and found it greatly amusing. “My pussy has been wet and hungry all day. My nipples get hard just picturing your mouth…” I reached up and cupped his jaw, running my thumb over his bottom lip. He captured the thumb in his mouth and sucked. I groaned and bucked my hips up against where his hips pinned me to the chase. “Or just thinking about your hands…”

Loki opened the robe, and finding me naked underneath, he growled. He palmed my breasts, kneading the soft expanse of flesh, working his way toward the nipple as if he was milking me.When at last he pinched my overly sensitive bud, I gasped and almost came. 

“Oh little one, yes I can see how worked up you are,” Loki said with a smirk that on someone else might have been too smug. On Loki, it just looked well earned. 

“Please, Loki...please Master!”

“Please, what?” he continued to tease my nipple.

“Please make me cum!”

Loki pinched the nipple even harder and suddenly sank two fingers into my soaking pussy. “Cum then,” he commanded. “Cum for your Master as much as you can!” 

The relief I felt as I let go brought tears of joy to my eyes. I gushed fluid onto Loki’s fingers, uncontrollably bucking my hips as wave after wave poured out from me. He alternated breasts, rubbing and pulling as he fingerfucked me into a screaming mess. 

I clawed at his tunic in the front, wrenching it open at the collar, and tearing it open at his waist. “I need to feel you, taste you!” I licked at his collar bone, then nibbled my way down his chest. I licked and sucked his nipples hungrily. It was his turn to buck against me helplessly. I ripped his trousers and briefs at the waist, letting Loki’s cock free. When he dressed this morning, he put on soft, loose trousers and boxer briefs, saying he would likely need to hide how he was thinking of me in the meeting. 

“Ravenous woman, yes,” Loki breathed in my ear as he lifted his hips to let me undress him.

Once he was naked except for scraps of a shirt covering his back, I spread my legs wide apart for him. The gesture pushed him past control, and he sank his cock in me to the hilt. The moan he ripped from me was guttural, forigen to my ears. He made a wild beast of me. The growls and grunts the sensation of my tight sheath produced in him were far from civilized as well.

When Loki’s thrusts became completely feral and uncontrolled, I came again. The gush of fluid gave him the last lubrication he needed to let completely loose. He pounded his release into me, making me come again. Yes, the prince reduced me to an animal, but I had the same effect on him. 

After a moment of panting, he lifted me and carried me to the bathroom. I expected him to leave me to clean myself, but he sat me on the marble countertop and began running the water in the sink behind me. He added foaming soap that smells like autumn from a pump to a plush, black washcloth. He removed the rest of his torn clothes and stood between my legs.

“Are you not sorry for tearing my clothes? No apology?” His smile was telling.

“No. I am not sorry,” I said, returning his grin. “You liked it.”

The satisfied grin on his face made me giggle. He kissed me, slowly this time. After my mini-bath in the sink, Loki set me back on the chase lounge in a fluffy black towel. 

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. So far, being with Loki was like being caught up in a whirlwind. We needed to talk, and hopefully with both our lusts momentarily sated, we would be able to now. Loki asked that I try to naturally attain the honesty that the truth potion induced. 

Loki returned, smelling of the spiced soap and clad in soft, thin cotton lounge pants. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, which displayed his face more completely. When he sat down, facing me with his long legs spread out, I put my hand on his sharply beautiful face.

“How was your meeting?” I began.

“A waste of precious time that could have been spent between your gorgeous legs.” He rubbed my thigh appreciatively. “Tell me about your day, pet. Did you enjoy lounging around here or were you bored to death?” 

“Maybe a bit of both,” I chuckled. “I thought about what clothes I am interested in, like you suggested. There is an article in one of those magazines I ordered about your friend the designer. I am excited to meet him tonight.” Loki nodded. “I tried to watch the television, and I tried reading. But I did much thinking too. About you.”

“And?” he asked, concerned. 

“My lust for you frightens me. My feelings for you frighten me. It scares me that I am so completely turned on, not only that but more comfortable than I have been in my life, by giving you power over me. By letting you take care of me, and tell me what to do. You make me feel not just beautiful, but valued!”

“That sounds wonderful!” Loki said, obviously relieved. “Why does it frighten you?”

“Because what if I grow too dependent on you, and you grow tired of me?” I was barely holding back tears. “If I continue to give myself to you this completely...how would I ever live without you?” 

Loki pulled me into his lap and cradled me like a child. I cried softly against his chest. He was quiet for a few breaths, gathering his thoughts, I knew. I knew he was weighing his words carefully. 

“I have the same fears, Winter.” I pulled back from him to look at his face. He was serious. “The passion you have stirred in both my mind and body is frightening. That is why I could not wait to determine your loyalty through normal means. You already mean too much to me to lose you. Winter, we will be together as long as you will have me. If you ever do want to leave me, I will give you your financial freedom, too. Actually, I will do that anyway, but that is beside the point for now. Darling, you are in no danger of losing me. I am already addicted to you.” 

“Oh Loki,” I could not hold back the tears now. He cradled me against his chest again. I wrapped my arms tightly around his ribs. 

“And I’m doing all I can to get you addicted to me, so do not be frightened of that. It’s my master plan!” he laughed. My tension eased and I laughed too.

He began stroking my hair. “May I braid your hair?”

Again, I pulled back to see if he was serious. He was. I nodded. He extended his right hand in front of us, and in a green flash, a silver brush appeared in his grasp, along with a few elastic hair ties. Loki flipped me around so I was sitting on the bed between his legs. He started at the long, loose ends of my auburn locks, brushing diligently from the bottom to the top. No one had ever brushed my hair like this. Mother certainly never took this much time brushing my hair as a child. 

“Why do you want to take care of me, Loki? This obviously is not just about kink.”

He chuckled and sighed thoughtfully. He had promised to be as honest as possible with me, too.

“I have always liked to play the Dominant, for kink, as you put it. Being in control of someone willing to give me that trust is highly erotic…” he cleared his throat. “Especially for someone who was raised as an inferior being; for someone to whom the title ‘villain’ has been given.” I began to protest this statement, but he stopped me. “It is alright, I do not feel that way about myself anymore. But it has left scars on me, to be sure. To have someone’s affection and trust, even some admiration, it is satisfying to me.”

I nodded in understanding. It did make sense. He continued, “I am not certain what exactly about you has triggered this level of devotion in me. So far as I can tell, it’s just how I feel toward you. It is my pleasure to take care of you, my sweet. It is a pleasure that you are allowing me to take care of you. A pleasure, and an honor.”

Loki started picking up sections of my hair and preparing to braid. “I hope that is a sufficient answer for now. It’s all I have.”

I refused to start crying again at the sweet relief his words washed over me. “Most sufficient, yes. Thank you,” I squawked thickly. We sat in a pleasant, calm silence while he finished his work. 

He extended the hand holding the brush again and opened his palm. The brush was replaced with a hand mirror that must have been from the same silver set with rose etchings on the backs and handles. 

“How’s that now?” he asked, holding up the mirror and handing it over to me. I saw his proud smirk reflected behind me as I inspected the three braids intertwining on the back of my neck.

“Ha! It’s perfect! This is not your first time, sir,” I laughed. “Do you braid women’s hair often?”

“No,” he said. Was Loki actually blushing? “You are the first to have that honor since Queen Frigga.”

I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. “My turn to be honored, then.” I kissed him, sliding my tongue eagerly between his parted lips.


End file.
